In order to maintain appearance clean and to prevent adhesion of stain, a coating of enamel and clear paints or only clear paint is formed on the surface of the golf ball.
Further, concave parts, referred to as "dimple", are formed on the surface of the golf ball and, therefore, constant flying performances and flying distance can be obtained by the dimples.
However, in order to get flying performances of the dimple stably, the coating on the surface of the golf ball must be uniform. On the other hand, since an edge of the dimple on the surface of the golf ball is considerably sharp and, in case of a normal paint, the paint at the edge part flows immediately after coating, thereby reducing the film thickness at the edge part.
In order to improve the above drawback, a trial of increasing the viscosity of the paint has been made. However, when the viscosity of the paint is increased, it becomes difficult to coat the paint. Particularly, the sprayed state where the paint is sprayed from a coating machine is inferior and the smoothness of the surface of the golf ball can not be obtained, which results in inferior appearance.